Ex-Dead
by ZDrive
Summary: Allen broke up with Kanda 2 days before he died. 11 years later Allen has returned to Virginia with his son, lover and hope for a new start. But when his ex and sinister spirits rise from the dead, it's up to Allen, his meddling son, his lover (whom Kanda has 'accidently' tried to kill at least 3 times), and Kanda to stop it before the undead become solid. Easier said than done.


**Ex-Dead**

**Summary: Allen broke up with his boyfriend two days before said boyfriend died. 11 years later, just as Allen returned to Virginia with his on to start over, he ex has suddenly come back from the dead, along with other sinister spirits. Now, it's up to Allen and his ghostly ex to find out who's bringing back the dead, before the undead become solid. And he must do this while trying to stop his ex from killing his new boyfriend, protect his son, and confront the past…**

…**Heh. Easier said than done…**

_**Author's note: I KNOW OWN D. GRAY-MAN! There, I said it. Happy you sadistic little *beep*? Just kidding, I love you, you're my piglets, my readers! How could I hate my babies?! *cue hysterical weeping* Whew. Okay. I know, I know, posting so many new stories when I've barely finished the others. I'm a masochist, what can I say? Anyways, I won't be updating for another two weeks, with camp and all, but I'll try to update at least one of my stories when I get back. So, yeah. Awesome. Hope you all enjoy this story, it's been on my mind for MONTHS now…as have several others I haven't even thought to post yet…and this will probably be the slightly shorter ones. No more than fifteen chapters. So read on and enjoy. This is a gift to all the people who have favorited and followed me personally, you have no idea how happy you guys make me. Thank you, favoriteers and followies! I LOVE YA'LL!**_

_**Aaaand, who's excited for How to Train Your Dragon's 2?! CA'CHIGA! **_

**Prologue: Allen's POV**

I remembered when I used to love Virginia.

Loved the times it snowed, and the times purple flowers bloomed with deceptive quietness and beauty in my backyard. Loved the times when everything was so very simple, when Kanda was there and alive and stubborn and beautiful and…loved me.

Or so I thought.

I trusted him. Trusted him with my heart and trusted him to no do something so low as to…to _cheat _on me. With fucking Alma and his stupid smile.

But it takes two to tango. And I had not hesitated to break it off with Kanda, no matter how much it hurt, because he took me for granted. Obviously, he didn't care for me as much as his actions said he did.

Funny thing is, he didn't protest, or even defend himself from what he had done. So imagine my surprise, when, after I threw a plate at him and screamed for him to leave and never come back, he had sneered and didn't believe me.

Only when I threw his key to our house in the garbage and started to tear his clothes from the closet did he take me seriously.

With a look of almost horror on his face, he tore after me and grabbed me by the arms. Problem is, when Kanda gets- dare I say it- _scared, _he tends to go to anger as his default emotion.

Needless to say, in his rage, he gets violent. He's never hurt me before, and though I knew it was an accident, it still...still scared and hurt me.

I…don't quite remember it, and I never blamed him, for some strange reason, but the next thing I knew, I found myself on the floor, numbly trying to staunch the bleeding of a deeply sliced wrist near an upturned, small table stand. Blood and water mixed on the wooden floor of our bedroom, the shards from a vase gleaming wickedly in the light.

The look on his face was frightening. Not because he looked gleeful to have hurt me, even if accidental, but it was because it was a face I'd never seen on his face. Never crossed my mind that it would appear there, to be honest.

Self-loathing. Pain. And sometimes, I could have sworn there was even love in his gaze.

I had no time to contemplate this, for he threw my phone at me, presumably to dial 911, and left. Left with not a coin, not a shirt, not anything. I thought I would never see him again, and while the wounded part of me thought this with vehemence, the part that lived Kanda unconditionally sobbed.

He died two days later, hit by a car while crossing the road.

The driver said he had deliberately stepped out on the street in front of him, but at the last second, seemed to change his mind and tried to jump away, but by then it was too late.

But Kanda would never try to kill himself deliberately. I knew that for a fact. He might have a had a pretty shitty past, rust me, I know what that's like, but he's not some angsty teenager, He's a brave, strong man, and only the weak and cowardly would resort to suicide.

Life is a gift and a challenge. Only the brave will face it head on. The weak will wimp out of it, floating along lazily, and the cowardly will take their own life to escape it.

Kanda was strong. The notion of suicide revolted him. Not in his dictionary.

I left. For 11 whole years, I left and never looked back. I got a new life in Illinois, fell in love and adopted a beautiful baby boy…

But now I'm back. I don't know why, at least not yet, but this, I must tell you all, for I knew this for sure…

This is where the _real _story, truly begins.


End file.
